Love, Emergency style
by tealla
Summary: Dean's an ER nurse. Cas is a fireman/paramedic. They flirt a lot, but it's all in fun, because Dean's in a commited relationship. Things can change in the blink of an eye.


A/N: So, I know I haven't finished "One Last One Night Stand," but I've kind of hit a wall with that one, and have writer's block. But this one has been rolling around in my head for awhile now. I hope you like it...

Working in the Emergency Room at Lawrence Memorial Hospital was where Dean Winchester always wanted to be. He'd been a nurse for 10 years, choosing that career path when his mom died of cancer when he was 12. His bosses had confidence in him, so he was assigned to ambulance triage often, taking care of some of the sickest patients that came to the emergency room. It was a stressful job, but he loved it. Besides, it had it's perks... firemen. Beautiful, muscled paramedic/firemen. It made his day go by faster when the scenery was so nice. Especially when Lawrence Squad 5 showed up. Castiel and Chuck. Especially Castiel.

"Lawrence Memorial, this is Squad 5 we are in bound to your facility..." Dean was listening, but not. He knew that voice. It was Castiel, his favorite medic was on his way in. If he was a girl, he'd have squeeled (and maybe he did just a little bit, but he'd never admit it). He'd gotten to know that voice over the radio over the last year of so. He could recognize it no matter what. He looked at the clock... damn, it was 3 o'clock. That meant the guys would have been working out before this call. Oh sweet baby Jesus, that meant Castiel would be wearing his bunker pants... Holy. Hell. That man looked fucking HOT as HELL in bunker pants. Dean couldn't say that about all the medics that came in, but Cas definitely was one of the hot ones.

"If you require nothing further, we'll be at your facility in 2-3 minutes." Dean pressed the receiver down and replied, "Nothing further, Squad 5, we'll see you when you get here."

Dean walked over to his computer to log on so that he'd be ready to triage the patient when they arrived. He realized that he was alone in the bay, so he paged his ER tech, Sam, overhead. Sam came in a few seconds later, long hair in his eyes. "Hey Dean! What do we have coming in?" Dean shook his head, that kid really needed to get a hair cut. "Chest pain, but they already have and IV and they transmitted an EKG, so all we need is blood for labs." Sam walked over to his computer. "Sweet. Who's coming in?" See, Dean and Sam worked together so often in EMS triage, that they'd gotten to know just about all of the units that came in, from the fire departments to the private ambulance services. It helped that Sam was a medic when he wasn't working at the hospital, so it was no surprise that Sam wanted to know who was coming in.

"Oh wait, by the look on your face, it must be Squad 5. Let me guess, Cas and Chuck?" He laughed and shook his head, but didn't say anything else. Dean just kept smiling and continued to get his computer up and running.

Dean heard the doors open and looked up. There he was. Jesus Christ on a cracker... Cas was wearing his bunker pants. Dean had to catch his breath. Not every fireman looked good in those pants, but damn, Cas sure could pull them off nicely.

"Hey Dean, Sam. So, this is..." Cas launched into his report, basically the same information he'd given over the radio, with a little more detail. As he did, he maneuvered the stretcher over to the empty ER cart as Chuck took Adam, the registration clerk, the patient's ID and insurance cards. When Chuck returned a few seconds later, they moved the patient over to the cart swiftly. Cas didn't look very strong, but the patient easily weighed over 250 lbs. and he and Chuck had lifted him without a problem.

Cas walked over to Dean at his computer, continuing his report. They kept eye contact as their shoulders touched. Dean had stopped listening, staring at Cas' perfect lips as he spoke. His eyes broke away when he noticed Cas had stopped talking. "Uh, yeah. Thanks Cas." He smiled brightly again and started to type in the patient's information. But Cas didn't move, he just stood there, his shoulder touching Dean's, staring and smiling, giving Dean the shivers in the process. "What?" Dean began to flush, but smiled wider. "Did you need something else, Cas? Cuz the last time someone looked at me like that, I got laid." It took Cas a split second to realize what Dean had said, but when he did, he started to laugh loudly. ,

Cas stopped laughing, but didn't say anything. He just walked out of the room and into the Medic room, where the guys would go to write their reports and restock the rigs. Dean watched Cas walk away, trying unsuccessfully to not stare at the man's ass. He shook his head, and finished up the patient's triage as Sam drew the man's blood. When they had both finished, Sam moved to patient out to the main ER and Dean made his way to the medic room.

See, this was where Dean was going to get himself into trouble. Some of the other staff in the ER whispered about Dean and his 'flirting' with all the medics that came to Lawrence Memorial. They were vicious in how they talked about him, but it really wasn't like that. At least, not with most of the medics. It was just a mutual harmless flirtation that occurred between the EMS nurse and the firemen/medics that came in. Nothing serious, it was all in fun. Except for Cas. When Dean flirted with Cas he was half serious. Only half, because he was in a committed relationship already. Michael and Dean had been together for a little over 12 years. They were mostly happy, but lately things hadn't been that great. Dean suspected Michael of cheating, but he had no proof. Things were rocky, to say the least. But they stayed together, determined to work things out. But if he was single, oh the things he would want to do to Castiel Novak.

Dean sat down between Chuck and Cas as they wrote up their report. "How's your day going guys? Been busy?" It was small talk, but this is how it always started.

"Not too bad, steady," replied Chuck. "How about you? It doesn't seem to bad around here yet today."

Dean shrugged, "I'm not sure yet. I just came in right before you guys called. You are my first." He smirked mischievously, and wiggled his eyebrows at Chuck. Chuck just laughed. "Yeah right, Winchester. We popped your cherry this morning..." Dean laughed with him and glanced over at Cas, whose eyes never left his computer. "Anyway, you guys have a great day. I'm sure I'll see you later." Dean stood up from the chair and made his way back to the EMS bay. Cas was acting a bit strange. He would always play along with Dean's flirting. I wonder what's up?

A/N 2: I'm not sure if I'm going to continue this fic. If I get some positive responses then I will.


End file.
